Esclavo: un chico lleno de vida
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Hola a todos yulia al habla, con un nuevo fic, su trama Leonardo ha sufrido mucho durante toda su vida, esta siempre fue golpes y maldiciones, pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a la chica que lo rescatara de su infierno, espero les agradé (será una historia corta) :333
1. Chapter 1: Mi vida

Aquí otra vez su servidora Yulia zafiro Holmes, con una nueva entrega de un nuevo fic y de nuevo de nuestros héroes o mejor dicho las tortugas ninja, la verdad la inspiración para hacer el fic fue cuando estuve leyendo una historia la cual se llama 'Un esclavo y tres hermanos', una verdadera historia y con una temática fuerte, ya que aquí se expone la idea del maltrato intrafamiliar (yo así lo percibo) e infantil, una verdadera historia que no puedes dejar de pasar solo que con un pañuelo en mano ya que podrías soltar una que otra lagrima, sin más que decir me retito y espero les guste mi propia historia.

**NOTA**: esta historia no es copia de ningún otro, solo tome como inspiración la historia que mencione, ojala sea de su agrado.

Esta obra puede contener lenguaje altisonante, violencia y escenas fuertes, además de una temática igual. Dentro de la historia voy a incluir a mi OC una chica llamada Cristeen la cual sufrió una mutación al igual que Splinter solo que una especie diferente, un gato.

Ahora disfruten la historia.

**Gracias**

**Un esclavo**

"**La vida es bella, no fácil"**

Estas palabras siempre se las había dicho a sí mismo, cada vez que terminaba sus quehaceres el chico de ojos azules desearía que este infierno se acabara, toda su vida llena de tristeza y malos tratos ya no podía soportarlos más, pero al fin y al cabo necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y escapar no era la mejor opción, temía que lo buscaran y lo encontraran además de eso su padre lo golpearía aun peor que como lo hace ahora, le temía tanto a su padre, a veces dudaba en decirle así, ¿Cómo un padre podría golpear a su hijo?, nadie podía entenderlo y mucho menos el, pero algo lo mantenía en ese infierno, así era como llamaba a su vida, y eso eran sus hermanos, ellos siempre lo ayudaban y lo curaban cuando más grave estuvo, siempre lo alentaban y esto le daba fuerzas de seguir luchando.

Luchar, esto ya se había convertido en el pasatiempo de Leonardo y el modo que lo tomaba siempre lo tenía en cuenta, lo que más temía era que su padre lo matara, no quería morir en manos de él, ya tenía suficiente de los maltratos que le daba, ya era medianoche y el chico se encontraba en su cuarto, pero ese lugar no parecía más que un cuarto para chatarra, lo único que tenía era un pedazo de colchón, ya era viejo y lo había usado toda su vida, era su tesoro más preciado, un pedazo de tela le cubría su cuerpo, aun se recuperaba de la golpiza que tuvo hace unos minutos, veía sus manos y no había notado cuantas cicatrices había pasado, sus manos estaban sucias y llenas de llagas, el chico se limitó a verlas y para pasar el rato empezó a contarlas, una… dos… tres… quince… y así seguía el numero aumentando. No podía dormir le dolía la cabeza, esta vez su cabeza casi le estallaba, lo había golpeado más fuerte que de costumbre, y lo había odiado más fuerte que de costumbre.

Leo:-Maldito estúpido, ahora no me va a dejar dormir este dolor-

Mientras decía se tocaba su cabeza, esta le punzaba y decidió acostarse, vio el techo y se imaginó un mundo diferente al que estaba viviendo, ya había pensado en suicidarse pero sus hermanos no lo perdonarían, y ellos lo apoyaban él tenía que estar ahí para cuidarlos, toda su vida cuidando de sus hermanos, cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos felices que paso junto a ellos, recordaba cuando Mikey dijo por primera vez su nombre, el chico de azul estaba muy feliz y sin pensarlo lo abrazo pero llego su padre y lo amenazo de acercarse al más pequeño, fue ahí su primera paliza y la que jamás olvidaría, lo había golpeado tan fuerte que su ojo derecho estaba morado, sus piernas sangraban y solo podía hacerse bolita en la esquina de su cuarto, este recuerdo lo estremeció y decidió abrir sus ojos, puso su mano en su frente, ya se había tranquilizado y cerró los ojos de nuevo, respiraba hondo y exhalaba tranquilamente, tomo su tela y se arropo con ella, como solo era un pedazo la tela solo le cubrió hasta su cintura, al chico no le importaba y así fue cuando callo dormido, esperando un nuevo día de infierno.

EL chico de azul seguía dormido, pero una sacudida lo despertó era su padre quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Oye ya despierta holgazán, que hoy es un día especial-

-S-si señor-tartamudeaba.

-Sabes que día es hoy-

-No señor-

-¡QUE INUTIL ERES!- dijo y golpeo en una de sus mejillas, esto hizo que el chico cayera al suelo.

-¡LEVANTATE!- el chico atendió a la orden.

-Hoy es un día nuevo, el día en que mi desgracia empezó, fue cuando te conocí, mejor dicho el día de tu cumpleaños y el de tus hermanos, para esto quiero que vayas a comprar el pastel más rico que veas, toma en cuenta los gustos de cada hermano tuyo, eso será tu ultima tarea ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Si, señor-

Su padre le dio un billete.

-SI ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE TE GASTASTE TODO EL DINERO EN TUS BAJAS NECESIDADES, LO PAGARAS, Y AUN PEOR, SERA CON TU VIDA, ¿ENTENDIDSTE?-

-Si señor- tomo el dinero y lo guardo muy bien para no perderlo, su padre salió de la habitación y el chico aseo un poco su cuarto, no era más que acomodar su colchón viejo su tela y un pequeño oso de felpa que le había regalado Mikey, esto fue en su cumpleaños número cinco, el niño bajo lo más rápido antes de que su padre Splinter se diera cuenta, paso a la habitación de Leonardo y ahí lo vio tendido en su colchón, lo despertó y le dio el oso, el niño de ojos azules estaba muy contento con el regalo, lo abrazo a su hermano y le agradeció por el obsequio, además de eso le guardo una ración pequeña de su cena, no era más que un pan a la mitad y unas pocas galletas, el chico jamás olvido el sabor de esas galletas, podía sentir que tenían chocolate y chispas, lo más sabroso que jamás comió, pero un ruido los alerto pensar que era Splinter pero solo eran sus demás hermanos, bajaron con el chico y lo alentaron a no rendirse el solo les decía que no se preocuparan del el, iba a sanar y estaría más fuerte, ahí en medio de la noche todos se abrazaron, Leo estaba observando la poca luz del sol que entraba en la habitación, suspiro y corrió a hacer sus deberes, lo primero en la lista era el desayuno, hoy había hecho unos ricos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, también preparo unos panes tostados y a lado puso la mermelada, puso los vasos y platos y también cubiertos, estaba todo listo y subió a los cuartos de cada hermano toco a cada puerta y los chicos le agradecieron, llegaron a la cocina y dieron gracias por los alimentos, mientras ellos comían Leonardo barría el pasillo, se le tenía prohibido comer con ellos, al final del día era cuando su comida estaba lista y eso si su padre se lo daba, termino de barrer y sacudió la habitación, limpio cada cuarto y cada mueble habían quedado listos, decidió ir a comprar el pastel, aun había olvidado su edad, ¿Cuántos años tenía?, no lo recordaba hace años que no pensaba eso, pero calculo aproximadamente que tendría 17 años, ya era todo un joven, esto le sorprendió, ya no era un niño, la vida se le había ido demasiado rápida que olvido su identidad. Salió a las alcantarillas y tomo ropas para cubrir su identidad de tortuga, tomo el dinero y salió a la superficie, el día estaba soleado aunque unas nubes amenazaban los rayos del sol, busco una pastelería y vio una cercas pasando una calle, sin que nadie notara lo sospechoso de su atuendo corrió hacia su destino, entro a la pastelería y un olor a dulces le produjo hambre, se dijo a si mismo que se tenía que aguantar sino no tendría y eso un tal vez una rebanada de ese pastel, vio toda clase de pasteles y había uno que le pareció más rico que todos, era de chocolate y tenía unos adornos del mismo, le pregunto a la señorita que le atendió y esta le respondió, le dijo que era su cumpleaños y el de sus hermanos por eso quería que envolviera el más pastel lo más bonito que debía, la señorita asintió y tomo el pastel, lo envolvió en un papel brillante y le puso un moño, Leo dio el billete salió y dio gracias, luego de que nadie lo viera se metió de nuevo en la alcantarilla, y antes de cerrar la tapa vio a alguien pasar, al parecer era una chica, vestía casi las mismas ropas que el el, y sus ojos eran verdes, podía ver su cabello corto, era negro y brillaba con el sol, atontado el chico la observo hasta perderla de vista, cerro la tapa, y bajo por las escaleras, antes de entrar a la casa se quedó parado con el pastel en sus manos, se había dado cuenta que el hambre se le había quitado, y su corazón palpitaba rápido, ¿Qué era este sentimiento?, jamás lo había sentido, su cara estaba un poco roja, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta: se había enamorado, ¿pero cómo?, hace rato odiaba su existencia y ahora, solo quería verla una vez más, sacudió su cabeza y llevo el pastel a la cocina, lo puso en el refrigerador y vio que nadie estaba a su acecho, su padre le dijo estrictamente, que nadie supiera del pastel así que lo escondió muy bien, lavo los platos sucios y los metió en su respectivo lugar, después barrio la cocina, la limpio y salió a la sala, aun no podía olvidarla, Vamos Leo, tienes que limpiar todo o sino ese viejo decrepito te matara se decía pero por otra parte le susurraba Tengo que verla una vez más, solo una vez es todo lo que pido pero trato de olvidar ambos argumentos y limpio la sala, lavo el piso con una escoba y una cubeta, donde tenía ahí el jabona, metía la escoba y la sacaba, y así era como tallaba el piso, lo tallaba lo más fuerte como si se pudiera desquitar con él, al término de esto el chico ya le dolía su espalda, ya se había acostumbrado a eso así que decidió pasarlo por alto, vio el reloj y ya eran casi las dos por lo que decido hacer la comida, mientras sacaba todo lo necesario se preguntaba que haría hoy de comer, pensaba y pensaba pero nada le sirvió, se fijó en el pasillo pero no había nadie así que prendo la tele y vio un poco el canal de cocina, siempre lo veía cuando no tenía unas ideas claras pero en los programas sacaba muchas ideas, ahí era su inspiración, vio que un chef preparaba un pollo a la naranja, se fijó en la lacena y tenía todo lo necesario así que con los pasos que decía el chef Leo preparo la comida, ya con el pollo listo puso de nuevo la mesa, cada plato, cubierto y vaso, vio que faltaba algo y por eso hizo un agua de sabor, saco la jarra e hizo el agua, ya todo estaba preparado y fue a su encuentro con su padre.

Splinter estaba en su cuarto, meditando, por lo que Leonardo temía que lo distrajera y lo golpeara con ellos pero se armó una vez mas de valor y se acercó a su puerta, la abrió.

-Señor, ya está la comida- dijo temiendo lo peor.

-Bien ya vete… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Sí, lo escondí para sacarlo al final de la comida-

-Bien al menos para algo sirves- dijo y se paró de su cuarto, pasó con indiferencia a su esclavo y este hizo una reverencia, una cosa más que debía hacer y lo que más odiaba.

Sus hermanos lo vieron y bajaron junto a él, todo deseándole sus mejores deseos.

-Leo, ¡feliz cumple1- le decía el más alto de los cuatro, Donatello-

-Gracias Donnie, lo mismo digo-

-Oye leo, ten- dijo el chico de rojo quien le entrego un sobre rojo.

-Gracias Rapha no te hubieras molestado-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, además te mereces eso y mucho más-

-Es cierto, Leo siempre cuidas de nosotros, y a veces no nos damos cuenta de eso pero ten yo también te hice algo, es pequeño pero ojala te guste- le decía y le entrego una carta, su hermano de apenas 14 años se la entregó.

Leo observo a todos, ya todos eran mayores, Donnie era el más alto de todos y el más listo también, el chico de morado tenía 18 años, luego seguía el de 17 años, y estaba también Raphael de 17 años y el más joven de naranja, Mikey de 14 años, Leo les sonrió a todos y les dio las gracias por sus regalos, ya hace años que no recibía regalos y al parecer estos eran los mejores, los guardo para que su padre no los viera y pasaron a comer, pero el chico de azul se quedaba parado, para su padre era como un camarero, si algo no le gustaba le tiraba la comida ya sea en el suelo o en su cara, esperaba con ansias que eso no sucederá hoy, pues el pollo olía demasiado rico para ser desperdiciado, pero nada de eso paso, en verdad el pollo le había quedado bueno, lo veía en la cara de su padre y de sus hermnaos.

-Esclavo, tráeme la sopresa-

-Si, señor-

-Hijos hoy es una dia lleno de gloria para nuestras vidas, fue el dia en quedo cambio y al mismo tiempo me alegro mi existencia, el dia de su cumpleaños los celebremos hoy, ya veo que cada quien ha cambiado y obtenido habilidades e identidades diferentes que me enorgullecen de manera que enseñarles las artes marciales fue una buena idea, ¿ya cada quien tiene una idea del arma que quieren?-

-Yo- levanto la mano Mikey- Me gustaría tener esos chakos, creo que sería lo mejor del mundo-

-Mikey son nunchakus-le decía Donnie

-Es lo mismo-

-¿Y tú Donatello?-

-Padre yo quiero el bastón Bo, me parece un arma complicada pero a la vez investigue que los antiguos guerreros la usaban ya que con ellas solo sometían al enemigo y así, según ellos el enemigo le darían otra oportunidad de cambiar su vida, eso es lo que más me gusta-

-Bueno elección Donatello, por último, ¿qué te gustaría ti Raphael?-

-Yo quiero algo agresivo, rudo y con algo de fuerza, yo quiero los sais-

-Son perfectos para ti, bueno hijos por ser su cumpleaños más esperado, les daré sus armas que me solicitaron, cada uno será entrenado para aprender a manejarla-

Los chicos estaban muy emocionados, todos incluso Leo, le gustaba verlos felices y llenos de esperanza, ojala el pudiera hacer lo mismo, ojala su padre le dijera que al menos podía verlos entrenar, para su sorpresa Splinter lo llamo por su nombre.

-Leonardo-

-SI, señor- dijo entusiasmado.

-Trae el pastel- le dijo en voz seca

El chico quien sentía como sus esperanzas se había agotado poco apoco, entendió y fue por el pastel, lo saco de su envoltura y lo puso en la mesa, todos observaban aquel pastel, el más chico era el más emocionado, después le entrego un cuchillo y se lo dio a su maestro, este partió el pastel, y a cada hijo le dio un pedazo, leo solo veía una vez más comer a sus hermanos, se le antojaba tanto ese sabor, que le recordaron a las galletas que una vez comió, la última rebanada quedaba y Splinter, tiro la rebanada al suelo en dirección a él, el chico feliz mente tomo la rebanada, tanto gusto le dio que hasta lamio el piso, las miradas de sus hermanos estaban puestas en él, no tenían la expresión de repulsión pero este acto los sorprendió mucho, solo lo veía comer como si fuera un perro, pero su satisfacción nadie se la quitaba, comía despacio pues no quería perder su sabor tan rápidamente, se chupaba los dedos como si fueran sorbetes, los lamia y una vez limpios los volvía a lamer, sus hermanos no le podían despegar los ojos, esto los hizo sentir un poco mal, sabían que su padre lo maltraba, pero no sabían la causa de esta, asi fue toda su vida y ellos no les gustaba ver cuando este lo sometía en golpes e incluso amenazas, todos los chicos dejaron que al menos un poco la felicidad de Leonardo se apreciara en la habitación. Los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros, y como si sus miradas se entendieran cada a quien, tomo de su pedazo de pastel la mitad sin que su padre los viera, la envolvieron un una servilleta y la guardaron para la noche, todos terminaron y su padre le dio la orden de lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa, el chico que aún estaba feliz obedeció y así lo hizo, tomo los platos y los puso en el fregadero, felizmente lavo todo, fue a su cuarto y se tiro en su colchón, vio al techo y recordaba el olor a pastel en sus manos, ¡Sí que sabía bueno esa pastel, ojala pudiera comerlo de nuevo!, pero su felecidad se paro de golpe cuando su padre entro en la habitación, lo vio una vez mas con desprecio y el chico se paró de golpe, su padre lo vio a los ojos.

-Leonardo, hoy que cumples más de un día de infierno, quiero darte esto, es vieja pero al menos alguien tan torpe e inútil podría manejarla- aventó un trozo de tela, al parecer estaba pesado, el chico la tomo y abrió era una katana, era vieja como él había dicho pero tenía un filo hermoso, la observo y pensó que podría repárala, dio gracias y su padre solo se limitó a verlo y salió, el chico se acostó de nuevo en su colchón viejo, pensaba que había sido su mejor cumpleaños, comió pastel, sus hermanos le dieron regalos e incluso su padre, puso la katana enfrente de sus ojos, la observo por última vez y la puso a su lado, vio el techo respiro, y así quedo dormido.


	2. Chapter 2: La chica

**El esclavo**

"_**Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."**_

_**Khalil Gibran**____**(1883-1931) Ensayista, novelista y poeta libanés.**_

El joven despertó una vez más, se alegró una vez más de estar vivo, se sacudió, se lavó la cara, también ase su cuarto y antes de partir a hacer sus deberes, el chico le hizo un pequeño altar a su katana, tomo trozos de cartón de unas cajas que saco del vertedero, las corto y con ellas hizo una especie de repisa para el arma, vio que se veía bien y así salió de su habitación, aun bostezaba, pero de animaba a sí mismo para terminar se deberes que era lo que más le apuraba, vio que había mucha basura y decidió sacarla pero tuvo cuidado para no despertar a nadie, salió a la superficie y vio que aún era temprano, las luces e las calles aún estaban iluminando el pavimento, se preguntaba qué hora seria, tal vez las cinco o seis de la mañana, pero no le importaba ya toda su vida despertándose temprano se volvió un habito para él, subió y saco la basura, busco un basurero y vio uno al otro lado de la calle, la cruzo y de pronto vio una sombra que estaba para en uno de los edificios, al parecer estaba observándolo, asustado tomo un palo que estaba tendido en el suelo, se armó de valor y la figura bajo con una maro meta hasta el chico, el joven la observo no diferenciaba si era un chico o una chica, detrás de las sombras esta salió a la luz, ES LA MISMA JOVEN QUE VI HACE DIAS ¿¡COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ESOS OJOS?!, Se quedo atónito y la chica se quitó la capucha que la cubría dejo ver su rostro, era muy bonita.

-Parece que no soy la única- dijo al momento que lo observaba.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Que no soy la única mutante, sabía que había más, de alguna forma pude verte y sabes es genial creo que ya no me siento sola-

-Tú eres una mutante-

-¡Claro!, ¿no ves mi orejas?, soy un gato antro, bueno mitad gato mitad humano, pero esa es otra historia, un guste en conocerte- extendió su mano- Soy Cristeen, y tu ¿eres?-

-Soy Leonardo- y tomo su mano en un apretón-

Los jóvenes se sonrieron, el chico estaba maravillado con ella, pero algo tenía que hacer, vio la hora un un reloj y ya había perdido casi media mañana para hacer sus deberes, rápidamente dejo hablando a la chica pero esta se enfadó y decidió seguirlo, el chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar se encontró con su peor enemigo, el maestro Splinter estaba furioso, tomo al joven de su caparazón y lo azoto contra la pared, le dijo nuevamente que jamás debía de desobedecerlo, que él era inferior a él y que debía seguir sus ordene al pie de la letra, el chico asustado y ahora con un nuevo moretón estaba sentado en la orilla de una esquina, esto hizo que nuevamente le golpeara la cara, y ahora con un moretón en el ojo izquierdo siguió sus deberes, atrás de la vista de los dos la chica vio como era sometido en el abuso, espero a que el mutante rata se fuera y salió a su encuentro, vio al chico barrer el pasillo, se acercó y lo tomo de un hombro, el chico se asustó tanto que se dejo caer de rodillas, la chica lo ayudo a levantarse le dijo que no tenía nada que temer, el chico la vio y le dijo que no debía estar aquí, que sus hermanos y su padre la verían pero esta no hizo caso y le arrebato la escoba, empezó a barrer y el solo la siguió con la mirada, atónito no sabía qué hacer, así que fue por otra escoba y barrio junto a ella, fue si como su mañana se volvió menos pesada, menos triste y mas llena de vida, fue poco a poco conociéndola, ahora sabia el porque estaba en Nueva York, la chica le había dicho que era parte de un clan de matones, en busca de riquezas y poder ella se les unió, pero una traición de parte de ella hizo que la expulsaran del grupo, ahora los matones estaban en busca de ella y de su vida, fue cuando decidió irse de la ciudad y comenzar vagar, como era de Japón había escapado lo más lejos que pudo, ya se había acostumbrado a vagar en las calles, desde que nació esta empezó a vivir en ella, su madre la abandonó y su padre abusaba de ella, le conto además que había hecho toda clase de trabajos, estaba tan desesperada por dinero que incluso trabajo de sexo-servidora, pero eso era antes de ser humana ahora vivía con la desdicha de ser una mutante, ella decía que el karma es una energía tan poderosa que algún día se te presentara y fue así como ella le toco vivir, ya unos meses pasaron desde su llegada y cuando se convirtió en lo que es hoy, un joven chico la vio en su posición, era un día lluvioso, estaba casi desnuda, lo único que la cubría eran unos trapos viejos que encontró, el chico la ayudo y la llevo a su apartamento, temerosa de él, el joven le dio su confianza y esta la acepto, el cuido de ella, le enseño un poco de artes marciales en especial jiujitsu, ya que daba clases en su Dojo, pero un día ella se encontraba entrenando la lección que les había dado a sus alumnos, él estaba observando, la chica le conto a Leo, que la tomo con suavidad alrededor de su cintura, y pego su cuerpo contra ella, la chica no sabía cómo responder ya que en un momento dado se sentía traída por él y el de ella, pero al final todo salió mal, trato de abusar de ella, y esta por defenderse tomo un bastón Bo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, ahora con menos ropa que de antes, salió y escapo del Dojo.

-Aún recuerdo ese día- dijo con tristeza.

Leo la miro a los ojos, se preocupó por ella, pero la tomo de su mano.

-Pero estas aquí conmigo, yo jamás abusaría de ti, seré tu amigo y veras que la vida no es tan mala-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

-Quédate conmigo, solo una noche, te prometo que nadie se dará cuenta-

La chica lo dudo, pero vio que su cara daba otra apariencia, hace rato vio como lo maltrataban y el no hizo nada para defenderse, vio su mano estaba llenas de llagas y sus ojos tenían moretones, se cara pareciera que daba la impresión de ser sincera y tímida, la chica pensó todo esto y más y decidió quedarse con él, el chico alegre le mostro su habitación, pero antes se aseguró de no olvidar nada, ya habían lavado la sala, los cuartos, la cocina, e incluso hicieron los desayunos y ya estaba lista la comida, nada faltaba y para asegurarse de ello vio que sus hermano habían salido con su padre, no sabía de qué, pero él se quedó con ella y esto le gusto más, los dos entraron a su habitación, y la chica observo todo, vio que era un cuarto pequeño, no había muebles más que un colchón roto y un pedazo de tela, pero algo la sorprendió, el de azul tenía en su poder un katana, se acercó a ella y la observo, era vieja apero resistente él le dijo que era de su cumpleaños, su padre se la había dado de regalo.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que su padre llegara con sus hermanos, el chico le pido a Cristeen que se quedara en su cuarto, que no hiciera ruido y mucho menos que saliera, la chica asintió y de golpe salió de la habitación, llego a la entrada q hizo una reverencia a Splinter, sus hermanos lo recibieron con gusto y el a ellos, dijo que la comida estaba ya lista y todos fueron a comer, ahora había hecho unos ricos espaguetis con albóndigas, les sirvió a cada tortuga y a su padre, de nuevo Leo se quedó mirándolos, toda su vida haciéndolo, ya era un habito, al finalizar recogió los platos y escucho la voz de su padre.

-¿Y el postre?-

-Señor usted no me dijo que…- pero no dejo que terminara su frase, ya que lo golpeo en su mejilla, lo tomo por el cuello y le grito.

-¡SI SERAS IDIOTA!, ¡SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HABER UN POSTRE!, ¡YA TE LO HABIA DICHO, TU PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- y lo sonto contra el suelo, el chico que apenas podía respirar pidió disculpar a su padre, pero este con la rabia en su cuerpo, lo sometió a patadas el chico solo podía cubrirse con sus brazos, sus hermanos presenciaron toda la escena, aterrados nadie podía ayudar a leo, según su padre esto les serviría de lección si alguien trataba de desobedecerlo, solo guardaron silencio y sus miradas de temor se posaban en su hermano, por otro lado la chica atreves de la pared escucho tanto los golpes como los gritos del joven, escuchaba como cada alarido era cada vez más aterrador que el otro, más triste y más lleno de odio, la chica asustada, se tapó su boca y sus ojos pasaron de ser hermosos a llenarse de pánico, su pupila se había hecho más pequeña y unas lágrimas se le salían de los ojos, le recordaba a sus días de miseria, después de un rato los golpes pararon, el chico que apenas y podía mover sus piernas se paró sobre ellas, torpemente se levantaba y se limpiaba sus manchas del suelo, su padre le ordeno lavar los platos y así lo hizo termino y se fue a su habitación, sus hermanos no quisieron acercársele por miedo a que su padre los golpeara de la misma forma, entro a la habitación y la chica lo vio muy golpeado, lo ayudo y lo abrazo, el chico la recibió y en el silencio de la noche los dos lloraron, hasta agotar sus lágrimas, la joven lo curo tenía un trapo y algunos antibióticos y esto hizo que la apariencia del chico mejorara, le dio gracias y la chica le sonrió, después un silencio creció en ellos, los dos estaban en el colchón, uno al lado del otro, no decían nada solo el silencio hablaba por ellos, al final uno de ellos hablo.

-Leo, no entiendo, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-Mis hermanos me necesitan-

-Pue son vi que ellos te ayudaran-

-Si lo hacen pero si se acercan a mí, mi papa los mataría, además a ellos los considera sus hijos y a mí un simple sirviente o como a veces me dice, un esclavo-

-Un esclavo… yo una vez fui uno, pero no de esa forma-

-¿Tú escapaste de ahí no?-

-SI, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, solo corría imaginando mi vida feliz pero creo que eso aún no ha llegado-

-¿Y si nosotros la hacemos feliz?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Hay que estar juntos, hoy gracias a ti mi mañana fue feliz-

La chica lo miro a los ojos, jamás nadie le había dicho eso, los do se quedaron viéndose y ella le sonrió, él también le sonrió pero ambos escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, el chico hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y obedeció, el chico se pare y abrió la puerta, solo que no tanto para que nadie la viera, aliviado vio que eran sus hermanos.

Leo:-¡chicos que hacen aquí!, Splinter se va a enfadar cuando vea que están ustedes conmigo-

Raph: -Tranquilo Leo, ya vimos que papa está durmiendo, déjanos pasar-

-Emmm…-

Donnie:- ¿Qué pasa Leo?-

Mikey:-¡Miren hay alguien con Leo!-

Los chico abrieron más la puerta y vieron a la chica sentada, esta sin saber que hacer se quedó ahí, los chicos vieron a su hermano, un poco confundidos de lo que estaba pasando.

Raph:-¿Quién es ella?, ¿es tu novia?-

Leo:- ¡No solo es una amiga que conocí hoy-

Raph:-¡Conoces a una chica y ya te la quieres echar!-

Leo:-¡No es cierto solo estaba cuidando de mí!.-

Cris:-ES verdad, lo estaba ayudando ya que ustedes cobardes no hacen nada por el-

Los tres chicos se enfadaron.

Donnie:-¡Oye no somos cobardes, y no es forma de que nos hables de ese modo!-

Cris:-Entonces demuéstramelo- se acercó hacia le chico de morado pero el joven de rojo se apresuro

Raph:-Eres ruda, me gusta-

Leo:- Ya tranquilos chicos, ella ha pasado por más calvarie que yo así que no creo que deban pelear-

Donnie:-Eso dile a la señorita-

Cris:-OK, mi nombre es Cristeen, ¿Cuáles son los suyos?-

Mikey:- Hola mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero me puedes llamar Mikey, para más corto-

Cris:-Hola Mikey, gusto en conocerte- le sonrió

Donnie:-Bueno metimos la pata así que me presentare, Soy Donatello pero para más corto me puedes llamar Donnie, gusto en conocerla-

Raph:- Y yo soy Raphael y para corto Raph-

La chica los saludo a todos y sin hacer ruido entraron en la habitación de Leo, ya estando ahí, la chica les conto todo acerca de su vida, como se las había arreglado para escapar de sus infiernos y como este sigue sin dejarla, tuvo que omitir algunas partes fuertes ya que un niño estaba ahí, por lo que hablaba un lenguaje corporal que solo los mayores entendieran, a pesar de esto los chicos se dieron cuenta como la vida juega papales importantes en cada persona, ella y su hermano casi habían sufrido el mismo infierno, y a pesar de ello seguían luchando por vivir, eso era lo más importante de todo, vivir y tratar de ser feliz a pesar de los grandes o pequeños obstáculos, el que más atento estaba era Raphael que para su sorpresa, le agradaba la chica, tanto que le parecía bella, Donnie solo pensaba que la chica era fuerte y linda y por ultimo Mikey la veía como otra hermana mayor, y rápidamente le tomo cariño, y Raphael pensaba que era tractiva, pero solo se limitó a pensarlo. Además le sorprendía la fuerza interior de ella, tal vez no parecía muy amenazadora por fuera pero por dentro solo era una chica más en un mundo que poco a poco se va pudriendo.

Ya era media noche, por lo que decidió irse, les prometió a todos que regresaría cada noche, traería algunas cosas para Leonardo y para ellos también, los demás asintieron y antes de que la luz del sol tocara las calles, y su padre se levantara los chicos fueron a dormir, Leo se acostó de costado, no podía dormir, pero tenía que dormir ya que sino no aguantaría el día, cerro sus ojos y su ultimo pensamiento, fue ella.


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimientos y deseos

**Buenas a todos****, bueno aquí con otro capítulos más de esta "aburrida historia", antes que nada esta nota es para advertirle a todos aquellos lectores que durante el "episodio" de hoy contiene contenido lemon o sexual y asuntos ya un poco más adultos, todo aquel que no quiera verlo puede retirarse, yo ya advertí y la elección la tienes tú, sin más que decir gracias y disfruten.**

**El esclavo: un chico lleno de vida**

"**Necesitamos la esperanza para que nuestra alegría sea perfecta"**

**Pierre Teilhard De Chardin**

Paso más de un año y la joven cumplió su promesa, siempre lo iba a visitar, siempre estaba con él, ya llevaba dos años conociéndola, mientras el crecía ella lo hacía junto a él, mientras más la conocía más se enamoraba.

Era una noche del mes de mayo, el joven de azul estaba preparando la cena, todo lo habitual fue a su encuentro con su padre, le dijo que la comida estaba lista y dejo de meditar para reunirse con sus demás hijos en el comedor, sus hermanos atendieron al encuentro, Leo sirvió los platos para cada uno, la comida y salió de la habitación, se sentó en silencio en el corredor, suspiro y vio al techo, se dio cuenta que el hambre ya no estaba en su mente, desde la llegada de la chica, jamás volvió pensar en el hambre, eso sí, su corazón parecía cada vez más vivo y todo gracias a ella, pensaba que ella era su otra razón de seguir vivo, **Algún día mi infierno va a terminar, me iré de aquí, bendeciré a mis hermanos y me iré con ella**, ahora este era su nuevo pasatiempo, pensar en cómo terminar el infierno.

Después de que su padre lo llamo para limpiar todo, Leo empezó a lavar cada traste, cada vaso, esperando un tal vez, sobras o un pedazo de pan, pero como últimamente no estaba respondiendo a las actividades como debía, lo había castigado mucho y ese tal vez se convertiría en un no. Temeroso del resultado lo último fue lo real, su padre por haberlo, según él, desquiciado mucho, lo encerraría en su cuarto, sin comida ni agua, le pondría una cadena en su pie y permanecería encerrado en su cuarto, y así fue como el mandato de la rata mutante se hizo realidad, Leo después de una golpiza, sin saber el porqué, estaba en su cuarto, ahora lo había dejado mucho peor, sus dos ojos estaba más morados de los golpes y no de ellos sangraba, sus piernas sangraban al igual que sus brazos, ya que Splinter había tomado una navaja y lo corto, sin piedad con rabia y odio, aun no entendía el por qué lo hizo, una vez más odio su existencia, una vez más lo maldijo, sin más remedio el chico comenzó a llorar, lloraba en silencio no quería que el viejo lo escuchase y lo golpeara igual o peor, pero su llanto no duro mucho ya que la chica estaba en la ventana, asustada de ver a Leo así, entro rápidamente, se acercó a él y lo examino con cuidado.

Cris:-¡Leo!, estas sangrando mucho- dijo mientras sacaba un trabo y le limpiaba el líquido rojo.

Leo:-Esto… tranquila a veces me pasa-

Cris:-"Esto" no es normal, Leo… ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir soportando esto?-

Leo:-No lo sé-

La chica lo miro con tristeza, su corazón se hacía añicos al verlo así, él no tenía idea de cuánto sufría ella al verlo en esa condición, lo tomo con dulzura una de sus mejillas, sus ojos se posaron en los del joven, este sin más de aguantar el dolor en su interior, lloro, la chica lo vio y lloro junto a él, ella sabía perfectamente lo que es ser manipulada, lo que es ser despreciada, ese sentimiento siempre lo vivió, odiaba sus días de cólera, esos días eran tan perturbadores, odiaba su vida, muchas veces intento con quitarse la vida pero jamás lo hizo, tenía que ser más fuerte que ellos, y ahora no parecía serlo como ella pensaba, solo escucharlo llorar le destrozaba más el corazón, esta lo abrazo más fuerte y lloro aún más, el chico hizo lo mismo, al cabo de unos minutos ambos se tranquilizaron.

Cris:-Leo, ya no soporto verte así, no sabes lo mucho que odio encontrarte así-

Leo.-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Cris-

Cris:-Siempre lo hare-

Le sonrió y limpio todas sus heridas, al final vio que tenía una cadena atada a su pie, para ellas no era más que un obstáculo inútil, había pasado por muchas de ellas que ya sabía cómo manejarlas, sacó uno de sus sujetadores de pelo y lo puso en la herradura de la cadenas, estuvo forcejeando uno rato pero logro abrirla, al final Leo ya podía sentir su pie.

La chica lo tomo con sus manos, y lo miro fijamente.

Cris:-Leo… ¿Por qué no escapas de toda esta locura, y vienes conmigo?, podemos ser felices, como tú lo dijiste-

Le:-¿Y mis hermanos?-

Cris:-¡Que se vayan al carajo!, solo te necesito a ti- dijo y lo tomo del brazo, se dirigió a la ventana pero este se paró, la chica al no sentir su mano junto a la de ella lo volteo a ver, preocupada una vez más se acercó a él.

Cris:-no ves que aquí no eres feliz, tus hermanos podrán entender el porqué de tu partida, vamos Leo, serás feliz, ¿Qué no es lo que más anhelas?-

Leo:-¿Y si la vieja rata me encuentra?, podría matarme-

Cris tomo su mejilla una vez más.

Cris:-Vamos a estar juntos, ambos nos vamos a cuidar, además podrás vivir conmigo, mi apartamento está lejos de este lugar… por favor leo, ven conmigo-

Leo la miro a los ojos, aún estaban un poco brillosos, acaricio su mano y acepto el trato, quien diría que esa decisión cambiaría por completo su vida, la chica lo llevo a su hogar, era un pequeño apartamento pero era muy bonito y lujoso, entro al lugar y apreciaba cada mueble, ventana y adorno, estaba plasmado con el lugar, en cambio la chica se puso feliz al verlo, su sonrisa, pensaba, era lo que más le gustaba de él.

**Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo**

**Y más con la persona que amo**

Este pensamiento hizo que sonriera y sin pensarlo fue hacia ella y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, la chica sorprendida por la conducta del chico, lo correspondió, estaba feliz, nunca más lo estuvo, sonreía y reía al mismo tiempo y el joven de azul la acompañaba, ambos corazones latían fuertemente, ambos estaban unidos. Se separaron y se miraron, ambos sabían que se gustaban, sus ojos lo demostraban. El chico le pregunto al temor de ser visto por alguien, pero ella le dijo que la casera la conocía desde hace años y aun así en su estado "mutante" la aceptaba como tal, y que de igual forma lo haría con él, así estuvo más tranquilo, se sentó en el sillón y la chica le sirvió un vaso de agua, se sentó junto a le y lo alentó a no arrepentirse de su acto cometido, ya varia que su vida sería más llena de color y felicidad, estando juntos nada los detendría, el chico la veía con una sonrisa, puso su mano en su pierna.

Leo:-Cris… ¿Tú crees en las bendiciones?-

Cris:-No lo sé-

Leo:- Deberías, tú lo eres para mí-

La chica por tal respuesta abrió sus ojos con asombro, no lo podía creer, realmente le gustaba, jamás había pensado en que alguien se fijara en ella, ya que ella misma se consideraba un monstruo.

Leo:-Cris…

Cris:-No digas nada Leo- dijo y lo abrazo, quedando su cabeza en su pecho, el chico la abrazo una vez más, no le cansaba hacerlo ya que la amaba demasiado, que el sentía que lo había rescatado de la soledad. La beso en su mejilla, y le dijo que ella le alegraba sus días, cada vez que iba era como ser curado por un ángel, que ella era su pensamiento estos años, tocaba su mejilla y ella lo miraba con amor, y cuando menos se lo espero sus labio ya estaban juntos, ambos chicos se besaban con pasión y amor, sus manos de él estaban posadas en las caderas de ella, y sus brazos de ella estaban en su cuello, sin notarlo estaba en la cama de la chica, cada vez sus besos eran más apasionados, cada vez llenos de lujuria, de un momento a otro paraban para tomar aire y su acto seguía, la chica empezó a jadear cuando él le besaba el cuello, no podía describir su sensación, simplemente la llenaba, por otro lado el chico se dejaba llevar por su corazón y sus movimientos, no sabía con claridad lo que estaba pasando pero algo sabia: estaba con el amor de su vida, y esto le bastaba pues sin más ni menos le ayudo a quitarse su blusa y rápidamente su brasear quedo al descubierto, rápidamente le quito este y sus senos, estaban al aire, jamás había visto pechos de una mujer y menos en vivo, esto lo volvió loco y pudo ver su feminidad al brote, sabía que esa niña había quedado atrás y una mujer hermosa estaba ahí con él, sin pensarlo los empezó a besar, los lamia y los tocaba con delicadeza, la chica gemía un poco, pero era el placer que sentía, por primera vez no se sentía utilizada, estaba feliz y eso era lo importante, lo siguiente fue quitarle sus bragas, Leonardo fue besando su cuerpo al momento que bajaba hasta llegar a su sexo, fue ahí cuando empezó a besarlo, la chica con un poco de vergüenza se tapaba su cara y gemía, de vez en cuando decía su nombre, cada vez que lo decía lo volvía más loco, después de esto sus más bajos deseos salieron a flote, la penetro y la faena comenzó, sus impulsos hablaban por él, jamás había sentido esta éxtasis, este deseo y este sentimiento, en verdad la amaba, por eso se entregaba en cuerpo y alma en ella, quito sus manos de su cara y vio que estaba sonrojada, se acercó más a ella que hasta sus alientos se encontraban la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos, y este se movía con más lujuria sobre ella, Leonardo puso sus manos delante de ella, veía como su cuerpo entraba en placer con el de él, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar hasta llegar al clímax, ambos acabaron agotados, el chico termino cansado y se recostó junto de ella, sin capaz de hablar la abrazo y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba, estaba feliz y el podía notar que ella también lo estaba. Sus miradas una vez más se encontraron y ambos rieron, el la beso en la frente, la tenía acostada en su pecho, estaba desnuda pero llena de felicidad, así fuer como permanecieron esa noche, juntos al fin estaban unidos y quien lo hubiera imaginado, estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, con respeto y amor lo habían logrado.

No se sentía avergonzado, en verdad la amaba, por fin tenía a alguien a quien amar, sus hermanos de seguro le extrañarían pero de alguna forma entenderían el porque de su huida, seguía pensado en ellos pero no le preocupaban tanto, estaban en su hogar estaban seguro y su padre... Su padre le tenía temor que lo fuera a buscar, ¿que hair sí eso pasara?, no estaba seguro pero debía estar alerta si es que no lo quisiera encontrar! y más cuando ya tenía a su amada para proteger, la observo, estaba ya dormida! parecía tranquila y feliz! el también estaba feliz! esa fue su primera experiencia y fue placentera! jamás se le había cruzado en su mente que haría algo así, su vida entera seguiría estando junto a ella.

una cosa más le habría sorprendido, no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola y ya la amaba demasiado, tanto que se entregó hacia ella, y ella a el, le sorprendía como la vida pasaba rápidamente, como los días de alguien se le pueden hacer cortos, y si no los aprovechas no habrá una oportunidad, por eso en vez de desperdiciar su vida en un infierno por que ¿no ser feliz?, era una de las más sencillas cosas por hacer y una de las más difíciles de realizar. **_ser feliz... Antes no lo era pero ahora, creo que lo soy._**

Sonrio para sí, ahora podía empezar una vida nueva, quien sabe encontrar un nuevo empleo, trabajar, ayudar a la chica en la casa, remodelarla, invitarla a salir, cenar juntos, pedirle matrimonio, casarse con ella, tener hijos y vivir en paz, lo único que quisiera es que sus demás hermanos lo vieran realizado, le dolía pero sabía que volvería con ellos, y todo sería como antes.

Estaba viendo hacia la ventana, ya casi amanecía pero no quería moverse para no despertarla, se veía muy bonita así, eso es lo que pensaba, **_Siento como si mi vida fuera muy rápido, ¿a caso es que mi vida esté mejorando?, me alegró que así sea, me preguntó si veré de nuevo a mis hermanos, ojalá así sea, los veré ya de grandes, eso me alegrara _**

**_cerró sus ojos._**

**_sonrio de nuevo, abrazo aún más a la chica! y fue así como su nueva vida empezó ._**

**_bueno aquí el que podría ser el último capítulo de este fic "aburrido" XDDD espero le haya gustado, dejen comentarios o críticas y si quieren que siga sólo díganme :3 bueno_**

**_yulia se despido, muchas gracias por su tiempo chao_**


	4. Chapter 4: Peligro

_**Antes de empezar doy gracias a todos por pasarte y tomarse su tiempo a leer esta extraña pero romántica historia entre Leonardo y mi OC Cristten, y más que nada sus comentarios me hacen feliz :DD enserio¡ gracias por apoyarme :33**_

_**No tengo más que decir**_

_**Empecemos…**_

_**- Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta.**_

Ya era de mañana y los chicos aún seguían dormidos, unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban en la pequeña habitación, el clima afuera era nevado pero aun el sol se asomaba lentamente, Leonardo despertó de su más hermoso sueño, y más hermosa experiencia que tuvo, estaba un poco cansado pero su sonrisa en el rostro aun permanecía, trato de levantarse pero con cuidado, ya que no quería que Cristeen se despertara, alzo sus brazos y se estiro, tal y como fuera un lunes en la mañana, con unos pequeños pasitos se dirigió a la cocina, decidió prepararse un café y otro a la chica, se detuvo un momento al parecer había escuchado como el ruido de las sabanas al moverse se hacía más repetitivo, la chica se acomodó hacia donde estaba Leonardo, tenía el pelo desaliñado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, la chica sin que su novio dijera palabra alguna abrió sus ojos lentamente, fue cuando lo vio.

Cris:-¿Es tarde?- dijo con voz adormilada.

El joven sonrió, para el resto del mundo si la viera así diría que tendría un mal aspecto, pero para el aún seguía linda y más si estaba adormilada.

Leo:-Solo es de día, parece que está nevando, no te preocupes te preparare un café-

Cris:-Gracias Leo-dijo frotándose los ojos, salió de la cama y comenzó a estirarse.

Leo vio como la chica se estiraba, se le veía su piel blanca casi como la nieve de afuera, Cris se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás, el chico solo le lanzo una mirada picaresca, ella solo rio.

Cris:-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-

Leo:-Tú dime ya no tengo que barrer pisos ni lavar platos, soy todo tuyo-

Cris:-Bueno-dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?-

Leo:-¿Salir?, bueno solo dime que te pondrás ropa-

La chica no entendía a que se refería, bajo su mirada y vio que estaba desnuda, rápidamente por l vergüenza se tapó con sus brazos, Leonardo dejo de lado el café y fue con ella.

Leo:-Ya es tarde para avergonzarse, anoche… bueno tu sabes-

Cris:-Lose, pero aun es pronto para tener confianza-

Leo:-¿Y lo de anoche?, ¿solo fue una calentura?-

Cris:-No, no es eso, solo que, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien se quede después de una noche como esa, comúnmente solo se van y te dejan-

Leo:-…Ya veo, pero yo jamás te dejare, ¿entiendes?-

Cris:-Si-

Leo:-Bueno vete a cambiar y desayunaremos, ¿ok?-

Cris:-Ok-

Después de un rato entre charlas y risas, lo chicos estaban saliendo del departamento, la chica sintió como unos ligeros copos caían en sus manos, pudo observar como rápidamente se deshacían, claramente llevaba puesto un abrigo color salmón, no era muy grande por lo que le permitía moverse bien, también unos pantalones negros seguidos de unas botas grises, con pequeños adornos, una bufanda color rosa claro, seguidos de una boina del mismo color de la botas y unos guantes color durazno. Por otro lado Leo levaba un abrigo café muy elegante, dentro estaba una bufanda color azul pálido, guantes grises, pantalones negros y unos zapatos para hombre.

Cristeen estaba entusiasmada por el paisaje blanco que veía, parecía una pequeña niña, jugando y tocando la nieve, se le podía ver en sus ojos lo feliz que estaba, algo que antes no lo era, Leonardo solo la miraba y sentía que estaba al cuidado de alguien menor que el por lo que solo suspirar para pasar el tiempo, oyó una voz; solo era ella, le extendió la mano y juntos se fueron caminando.

Por otro lado dentro de las oscuridades de las alcantarillas, se encontraba el hogar de la que una vez fue de Leonardo, ahora todo era silencio, el ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca y todos incluyendo a Splinter estaban preocupados por el chico de banda azul. La vieja rata andaba deambulando de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un perro enjaulado, estaba nervioso y a la vez molesto, ¿Tantos años y porque tuvo que escapar ahora?, no lo entendía, tenía algo que cambiara la mentalidad del chico o peor que lo incitara a escaparse, como lo había hecho, aun recordaba la escena del suceso, era de mañana, siempre la misma rutina lo despertaba a las cinco para que comenzara sus labores, pero cuando sus viejas manos tocaron la puerta no tuvo respuesta, lo comúnmente era que Leonardo le abriera pero ahora, no contestaba, golpeo una vez más, no tuvo respuesta.

Golpeando más fuerte la puerta tuvo la misma respuesta, y casi de un golpe trato de abrirla, la puerta se abrió para solo mostrar su vieja manta en el suelo, un oso de peluche ya gastado en un rincón, con solo una mirada Splinter se dio cuenta que su "esclavo" por fin había huido de su tortura, examino cada parte de la recamara, en realidad; no había rastro de él.

Luego algo obvio en la habitación repentinamente se había vuelto ignorado, había un ventana, Por ahí se fue, pensó, para ser un gran sabio maestro, Splinter no se fijó en ese pequeño y gran detalle: una ventana, _** ¿Cómo fui tan torpe como para ignorar eso? ¿Por qué no fui más listo que se inútil?, sabía que esto iba a pasar**_

Y así fue, tantos años ignorando al pequeño Leonardo, tantos maltratos que ni siquiera sabía en qué espacio vivía, solo lo acomodo ahí cuando tenía cinco años, o menos; no estaba seguro… al parecer el inútil ahora era él. _**Ese inútil se burló de mi… lo encontrare y le hare pagar por esto; **_salio de la habitación y de un portazo cerro la puerta, vio a sus demás hijos mirándole con preocupación.

Donnie:-Papa… ¿Qué pasa?-

Preguntaba el mayor de sus hermanos, mostrando en su mirada un ceño de preocupación.

Splinter se incorporó y decidió decirles a sus hijos, si los convencía traerían a Leonardo de vuelta.

Splinter:-Leonardo…por fin huyo de este hogar-

Todos:-¿Qué?-

Raph:-Yo creo que es una broma-

Splinter:-¡Raphael!, ¿dudas de tu padre?-

Raph:-No… solo que… jamás pensé que pasara eso-

Splinter:-Pues paso-dijo en tono indiferente- Ahora quiero que lo traigan de vuelta, no hay excusas, vamos tienen que hacerlo-

Donnie:-Padre, ¿y si Leonardo huyo por usted?, me refiero a al forma injusta en que lo trataba, es mejor que dejémoslo ir, él sabe cuidarse-

A Splinter no le pareció este comentario y le dio una bofetada a su hijo dejándolo caer al suelo.

Splinter:-No seas ridículo Donatello, yo jamás fui injusto con él, y te di ese golpe para que jamás volvieras a repartirlo, ahora quiero que en este momento se vayan a buscarlo o si no me encargare de ustedes, ¿entienden?-

Raphael ayudo a Donatello a incorporarse, mientras veían furioso a hacia su padre, no tenían otra cosa que hacer, así que siguieron las ordenes de Splinter, salieron de su hogar y se dirigieron a la superficie.

Raphael toco el hombro de su hermano.

Raph:-¿Estas bien Donnie?-

Donnie:-Solo esta un poco rojo, no es nada-deia mientras se tocaba el rostro- ven tenemos que ir a buscarlo-

Una vez mas la mano del ninja rojo lo detuvo.

Raph:-No voy a hacerlo, el merece algo mas que esto y tu bien lo sabes-

Donnie:-Tenemos que, sino…

Raph:-¿sino que?, ¿nos va a tratar como a el?, me vale un pepino, es mi hermano y no voy a traerlo al matadero solo por un capricho de alguien que dice ser nuestro padre, yo no lo hare y tú y Mikey tampoco-

Mikey:-Donnie, Rapha tiene razón, ya no soporto oír gritar de dolor a Leo, aún recuerdo cuando lo curaba, ¿sabes cuantas veces fueron?, perdí la cuenta de muchas, yo lo quiero y a pesar de ser el menor creo que él debe irse, tal vez este con cris y…

Cristeen. Se habían olvidado de ella, los tres hermanos se vieron entre sí, sabían que tenían que buscarla, lo más probable es que Leonardo estuviese con ella, sin más que decir los tres ninja fueron a su búsqueda.

Habían cometido un gran error, ya que Splinter los estaba siguiendo.

_**Y hasta aquí otro capitulo mas :DD veo que en verdad les gusta esta historia :DD gracias a todos por sus coemntario xDD los veo en otra :DD gracias**_

_**Yulia :D**_


End file.
